


Back to you

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Bucky se fue diez años atrás, sin dar ni una explicación al respeto. Ahora, ha vuelto a la ciudad y su encuentro con Steve, sólo a desmoronado la teoría de que el tiempo y la distancia lo curan todo.STUCKY(Steve x Bucky)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. Let me be your friend

Si quedaba algo de sus nervios hasta ese momento, los perdió cuando lo vio llegar y sortear las mesas en dirección a él. Steve había cambiado, tal vez, no mucho, tal vez, tal como él lo había hecho. Se había convertido en adulto. Era más alto y más fornido también. Ahora usaba barba y para su sorpresa, se veía aún mejor que en sus recuerdos, algo que le pareció casi imposible.

—¡Hey!—Steve lo saludó levantando la palma de su mano, antes de correr la silla y tomar asiento frente a él.

—Hey—Bucky sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció casi inmediatamente.

Habían pasado casi diez años desde la última vez que se habían visto y hablado. Los últimos intentos de comunicación habían sido por parte de Steve y Bucky se había encargado de bloquearlos todos. Diez años. Sonaba como mucho tiempo, pero no se sentían así, se sentían como si fueran apenas un parpadeo.

Pidieron un par de cafés y algo sencillo para picar. Guardaron silencio hasta que la orden llegó, con la incomodidad clásica de quienes no saben que decir.

—¿Y... cómo has estado?—preguntó Steve, rompiendo el hielo.

—Bien—Bucky suspiró, intentó soltar su nerviosismo y también sonreír—. Creí que no vendrías.

—¿Por qué no? —Steve si sonrió, y lo hizo genuina y espontáneamente.

—No lo sé. Tal vez, me guardas algún resentimiento, no lo sé—Bucky delineó el borde de su taza de café con la yema de los dedos. No se atrevía a levantar la vista.

—Claro que no, Bucky. ¿Cómo podría?

Bucky esbozó una tímida sonrisa y le lanzó una rápida mirada. Steve seguía teniendo el mismo color de ojos. Lo cual, era lógico. No es como si éste cambiara de la noche a la mañana. Pero era sorprendente que su brillo no hubiese cambiado.

—Vives en la misma casa—dijo—. Creí que ya no te encontraría ahí.

Steve ladeó el rostro y antes de contestar bebió un poco de su taza de café.

—Bueno, no quise mudarme. Pensé que... sólo al principio— se apuró a precisar—, pensé que, tal vez, volverías y... si no estaba ahí, no te volvería ver.

Bucky tragó saliva y desvió la vista, una vez más.

—Y después, con la muerte de mamá, no vi la necesidad de irme o vender la casa.

Bucky abrió la boca sorprendido y lo miró por primera vez a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Steve, no... no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes, no tenías manera de saberlo.

Bucky asintió. Se preguntó si Steve se había sentido triste. Claro que sí, sería estúpido pensar lo contrario. Las únicas personas que tuvo Steve siempre, fueron su madre y su mejor amigo. Y cuando su mejor amigo lo abandonó, sólo le quedó su madre y cuando ella se fue...

—¿Cómo estás?

Steve se encogió de hombros— No se puede evitar. Las cosas son así. Sólo sigo adelante y estoy bien.

Bucky volvió a asentir. Ambos guardaron silencio un momento.

—¿Y tú?—Steve le sonrió de nuevo. Había algo en esa sonrisa que inquietaba a Bucky, pero no lograba dar con que era— ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Ah... yo... soy abogado.

—El negocio familiar—Bucky le dio la razón.

—Trabajo en esas cosas, ya sabes. No es muy divertido, pero se gana bastante bien. Ah, sí, mis padres se divorciaron, pero es algo que se veía venir ¿verdad?—Esta vez, Steve le dio la razón—. Me mudé a Nueva York, precisamente por negocios, y pues, heme aquí.

—Decidiste visitar viejos amigos.

—Pues sí.

—Que bien. De verdad pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

Bucky jugueteó con la cucharita del café entre sus dedos.

—Steve, quisiera pedirte perdón—al soltar aquello, la sonrisa de Steve desapareció paulatinamente—. Yo sólo obedecí. No es que quiera excusarme, es... sé que fue mi culpa, que me equivoqué y he vivido con ello todo este tiempo. No. Tampoco quiero hacerme la víctima o algo así...

—Está bien, Bucky. Está en el pasado, no importa. Ya te lo dije, no te guardo rencor por nada de ello. Sólo... realmente te extrañé y ahora, me da gusto verte, saber que estás bien...

Decidió beber de su taza de café y así cortar con el hilo de sus palabras. Por su parte, Bucky sintió que las ganas de llorar volvían. Las había sentido al pisar la ciudad, al cruzar las calles y al torturarse al ir a los viejos lugares a los que solía ir con Steve; las sintió cuando buscó y llamó al viejo teléfono de Steve y colgó antes de que le contestarán, temeroso de que le contestara él, o que le contestara otra persona, o lo que era peor, que una grabación le dijera que el número era inexistente; las sintió cuando por fin tuvo valor de esperar y escuchar la voz de Steve. Y ahora, de nuevo, ahí estaban.

—Steve—dijo tragando con dificultad, pero intentado mantener la firmeza de su voz—. No sé cómo decirte esto. Ni siquiera sé si debo decírtelo.

Steve levantó la vista y le clavó sus pupilas increíblemente azules, Bucky dudó todavía más, pero se dijo que, tal vez, sería la última oportunidad que tendría para ver a Steve, tal vez, nunca más estarían así de cerca; y por otro lado, mantenía la esperanza de un milagro. De esos que se quedan profundamente grabados en los sueños.

—Dispara, Bucky—Steve le sonrió para animarlo.

—Bien—expulsó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y en la siguiente inspiración, habló—. Aún estoy enamorado de ti.

La sonrisa de Steve se convirtió lentamente en un gesto de extrañeza y confusión. Era más bien el gesto de alguien que había recibido un golpe bajo que ni siquiera había visto venir.

—¿Qué?

—Que estoy enamorado de ti. Se supone que me fui para dejar de estarlo, pero salió al revés. Cada día volvió más consistente lo que sentía y siento por ti. Quería verte, porque... ¡Dios! Te extrañé mucho.

Bucky se mordió el labio inferior, con ello puso freno a sus propias palabras. Por supuesto que, también, le puso un alto a sus sentimientos, a sus lágrimas y las ganas que le cosquilleaban en las manos por tocar al chico frente a él. Steve se removió en su asiento incrédulo, se acarició la barba y se talló los ojos, como si buscara comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Bucky guardó silencio mirando el contenido de su taza de café.

—¿Por qué ahora?—preguntó Steve con suavidad, como si la pregunta oscilara entre ser dicha o no.

Bucky se encogió de hombros y suspiró. No tenía respuesta para eso, siempre tuvo miedo, de todo y de todos, incluso de sí mismo. Y esa confesión había sido un destello de valentía, de decisión, una explosión de sinceridad. El día anterior se había dicho que hablaría con Steve y le soltaría la mayor y más secreta verdad del universo, pero no pensó ser capaz de llevar a cabo el plan.

—Bueno, yo... —Steve resopló lentamente y empujó la taza de café lejos de él, al parecer el apetito se le había ido— Yo tengo una relación ahora, Bucky... con una chica.

—Entiendo.

—Y yo... voy a casarme.

Aquello no lo esperaba, pero reconocía que había pensado en la posibilidad. Asintió e intentó poner su mejor cara.

—Está bien, Steve. No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo o algo así.

—¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Sólo querías sacarlo de tu sistema?

—Puedes decir que es así. Aunque no te negaré que tenía la esperanza, una muy pequeña, eso sí...—sonrió levemente y palmeó la mesa juguetonamente para infundirse ánimos—. No te preocupes, Steve. Es sólo un acto egoísta más de mi parte. No quiero que abandones lo que tienes ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

—Tal vez esto que siento no sea más que ese sentimiento de que algo quedó inconcluso entre nosotros. Steve, déjame... déjame ser tu amigo una vez más. Sólo eso. ¿Podrías?

Steve lo pensó por unos breves segundos y luego, asintió al tiempo que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Bucky. Yo siempre seré tu amigo.

Y por primera vez en ese día, Bucky pudo sonreír abierta, tranquila y genuinamente.


	2. Like old times

Steve dijo que le presentaría unos cuantos amigos que también vivían en Nueva York. Los había conocido durante sus años universitarios. Para Bucky la idea de salir de fiesta con Steve era suficiente. Estaba decidido a ser su amigo, y tener con él una sólida y profunda amistad. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido de alguna manera. Aceptaba eso.

Cuando llegó al lugar convenido, Steve ya había llegado y no estaba solo. Lo acompañaba una bonita chica rubia, que Bucky, de inmediato, supuso que era su novia. No se equivocó. Su nombre era Sharon Carter y trabajaba como editora de una revista de arquitectura. Bucky jamás había oído acerca de revistas de ese tipo, pero bueno, no era para nada su materia.

—¡Steve!—una chica pelirroja gritó desde el otro lado del bar— Ven aquí y dile a este cretino que nos deje pasar.

La mujer miraba con el ceño fruncido al hombre de la entrada, iba acompañada de dos hombres, uno castaño y otro rubio y más alto, incluso, que Steve. Fue así que, riendo, Steve se disculpó y fue corriendo a auxiliar a sus amigos. Bucky y Sharon se quedaron solos. Ciertamente ella no lucía como el "tipo" de Steve. Era más el tipo de Bucky: rubia. Pero en cuestiones de amor, uno no puede opinar demasiado.

—¿Así que tú eres quién dejó vacante el puesto de "mejor amigo de Steve"?

Buky sonrió y meneó de un lado a otro la cabeza, concediéndole razón. Sharon le dio un trago a su botella de cerveza y lo miró de arriba abajo, fue un poco extraño, y por un momento Bucky se sintió como un criminal a punto de ser interrogado. Se preguntó que tanto sabía ella de su relación pasada con Steve. Él no haría ningún comentario de más. No quería meter en problemas a su amigo, al menos no tan rápido.

—Mira, ya llegó el que ocupó tu lugar—Sharon señaló hacia dónde Steve y los demás seguían discutiendo con el tipo de la entrada.

Bucky giró el rostro y vio como llegaba otro hombre y palmeaba la espalda de Steve. Era más bajito, castaño y usaba barba, aunque no como Steve, llevaba un corte un poco más excéntrico. Tomó la palabra en aquella discusión y luego, sacó su billetera. El asunto quedó resuelto en un dos por tres y el grupo se integró a la mesa dónde él y Sharon estaban sentados.

El mejor amigo de Steve, y fue así como éste lo presentó, se llamaba Tony Stark, era un ingeniero millonario por herencia, pero lo suficientemente hábil como para mantener el negocio familiar en el top empresarial. La chica pelirroja se llamaba Natasha Romanoff era bailarina de ballet de origen ruso, el chico castaño era Clint Barton, un entrenador del equipo olímpico de tiro con arco y el chico alto y rubio se llamaba Thor Odinson, era noruego y un artista marcial, coleccionista de armas un tanto excéntrico, pero también con estirpe y dinero. Había sido su culpa que no los dejaran entrar al bar en primer lugar.

—La próxima vez deja tus armas en tu casa—le reprendió Natasha al tiempo que Thor dejaba una especie de maso gigante sobre la mesa.

—No es mi culpa que no comprendan lo valioso que es esta preciosa...

—Sí, sí, como sea, me debes veinte dólares—replicó Stark con una cerveza en la mano y metiendo la otra en la canasta de botanas. Luego, de improviso, se volteó hacia Bucky—. Así que tú eres el famoso Bucky—dijo y mordió una fritura haciendo bastante ruido.

Bucky sonrió y miró de reojo a Steve, quién se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero no sabía que era famoso.

—Oh, sí. Steve ha estado molestándonos toda la semana para que te conociéramos—dijo Natasha y le sonrió.

—A mí no me molestó tanto—dijo Thor

—Eso es porque ustedes se entienden con facilidad—dijo Clint.

Era curioso, eran un grupo sui generis, tenían muy poco en común. Es más, ni siquiera trabajaban juntos, pero se llevaban bastante bien. Bucky se sintió aliviado de que Steve tuviera un grupo así rodeándolo. Durante la infancia y adolescencia había sido, más bien, solitario. Pero ahora, tenía personas que lo apreciaban de manera sincera y eran cálidos con él. En especial Stark, quién era un poco pegajoso, pero en el buen sentido. Éste habló con Steve mientras devoraba una tras otra las canastas de frituras y las hamburguesas de la carta, así como cada botella de cerveza que le ponían enfrente. Parecían enfrascados en una plática que iba y venía en diferentes tonos. A veces, reían estridentemente y otras, parecían discutir.

—No te asustes—le dijo Nat en una ocasión que parecían estar peleando. Bucky había hecho migas con ella rápidamente—. Siempre son así. Son ese tipo de relación de "te odio, pero te amo". En dos segundos los veras brindando y abrazándose.

Bucky rió cuando la predicción de Nat se hizo realidad. Poco después, llegó otro amigo de Steve, era un científico que prefirió no hablar de su área de investigación, era un poco nervioso y se presentó como Bruce Banner. Y en cuanto Stark lo vio, lo secuestro, casi literalmente, porque tenía que "consultarle" algo. Fue entonces que Steve, por fin, libre de Stark, tomó camino para sentarse al lado de Bucky. Después de su reunión en aquel café, no se habían visto y habían hablado, más bien, poco. Era la segunda vez que se encontraban y ambos, tenían muchas ganas de platicar como era debido. Pero nada más sentarse a su lado, Sharon lo acaparó. Bucky no se quejó, se puso a jugar cartas con Clint y Thor, mientras Natasha los observaba, lanzando de vez en cuando alguna burla sarcástica.

—Sólo quiero saber...

— Sharon, no entiendo que...

Algunas frases aisladas llegaban a los oídos de Bucky, no podía evitarlo, estaban justo a su lado. Pero no hizo por conectar ninguna de esas frases. En cierto momento, Sharon se disculpó diciendo que la habían llamado del trabajo en calidad de urgente y se fue del bar. Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, que por fin Bucky y Steve pudieron compartir un instante, juntos. Stark tomó el lugar de Bucky en el juego de cartas declarando: "Ahora, sí ha llegado su padre" y llamó por una ronda de martinis para todos.

—Tus amigos son increíbles—confesó Bucky sonriendo—. Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto. 

—Me alegra, Bucky. Somos un grupo muy heterogéneo ¿no crees? Y faltó Sam.

—¿Él quién es?

—Una gran amigo. Lo conocí cuando comencé a entrenar. Estoy seguro de que te caerá bien, pero ahora está fuera del país.

—¿Volverá para tu boda?

—Más le vale—ambos rieron.

—Hablando de eso. Tú novia es muy linda.

Steve asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Debía ser en parte por el alcohol, pero también parecía estar muy feliz.

—Oye, todos ellos me han dicho en que trabajan o que hacen. Pero no sé qué diablos haces ahora, Steve. Yo ya te dije como me gano la vida. ¿Sigues dibujando?

Uno de los recuerdos más nítidos de Bucky era Steve dibujando a toda hora y en cualquier hoja que encontrara.

—Sí, trabajo en el museo de arte y doy clases de lo mismo en una escuela para chicos especiales. Un día voy a presentarte al profesor Xavier. Ah, y también hago trabajos por asignación, ya sabes, retratos, ilustraciones...ese tipo de cosas.

—Me alegra, el dibujo era tu especialidad, siempre dibujaste maravillosamente.

Steve rió un poco avergonzado y le dio las gracias por el cumplido.

—Fue por el dibujo que conocí a Sharon—dijo —, me encargaron unas ilustraciones de la ciudad. Ella era la editora a cargo.

—Ya veo. Tendré que buscar y comprar esa revista.

Steve volvió a reír. Natasha se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos con una cerveza en la mano.

—Steve, vamos a bailar, estoy harta de esos zopencos. Stark les está quitando hasta los calzones, pero siguen de tercos; y Thor va a perder su cosa esa y a llorar—dijo seriamente y dejó violentamente la botella sobre la mesa—. Si me dices que no...

—Jamás te diría que no, Nat—Steve se levantó y tras una mirada elocuente a su amigo, la llevó a la pista de baile.

Fue ahí que ocurrió lo inesperado. Stark se cansó de ganar y abandonó el juego. Se acercó a Bucky con un puro en los labios, que quién sabe de dónde lo había sacado, y se le plantó enfrente.

—Eres abogado, ¿verdad?

—Ajá

—Quiero consultarte algo, sígueme.

Bucky se dijo que no quería para nada hablar de trabajo, además, estaba un poco mareado ya y estaba seguro que Stark estaba un par de rayas más allá. Sin embargo, no se trató de trabajo de lo que el millonario quería hablar.

—¿Sabes? Te voy a decir una cosa, pero te mato si le dices a Steve que te lo dije, ¿de acuerdo? Y que conste que sólo lo hago por él ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás de acuerdo en prometerlo?

Quizás eran unas rayas todavía más allá.

—Te lo prometo.

Tony se acercó a su oreja y tras reír tontamente por unos segundos, soltó la bomba.

—Steve aún te ama —volvió a reír tontamente—. Sigue enamorado de ti, como el primer maldito día.

La sonrisa despreocupada de Bucky se borró entonces y lo miró incrédulo. Tony le sonrió. Estaba borracho, y los borrachos no mienten.

—¿Y sabes qué más?—Bucky negó y Tony bajó la voz confidentemente—. No me cae bien Sharon.

Echó a reír y se encaminó a la barra, gritando que quería un Martini y una pizza de peperoni. 

***

Los sacaron del bar cuando Thor rompió una mesa con su extraño martillo. Tony le dijo que su deuda había aumentado unos cuantos dólares más, puesto que fue él quien terminó pagando los daños. Salieron, eso sí, riendo y bromeando. No parecían ser un grupo de adultos, sino más bien, un grupo de adolescentes. Bucky y Steve caminaban juntos con un brazo rodeando los hombros del otro en clara fraternidad y, también, como clara ayuda a la estabilidad del equilibrio del otro. Estaban realmente contagiados por la alegría circundante. Era como los viejos tiempos, sólo que con más gente. Era divertido, y lo era aún más porque estaban juntos. Ya un poco entrada la noche y con ayuda de los tragos, habían comenzado a recordar sus aventuras de cuando niños y estaban entrando al terreno peligroso de su adolescencia. 

Entonces, Tony hizo un alto inesperado.

—¡AH! ¡Amo estás cosas!—Dijo deteniéndose frente a una cabina de fotos instantáneas— En Japón hay muchas de estas cosas. No sabía que había una aquí... ¡Y están al dos por uno! ¡Tomémonos fotos!

Fue así que se las arreglaron para entrar todos en la cabina y tomarse una fotos, apretujados. Después, entraron en pequeños grupos: Nat y Steve; Tony y Thor, Clint y Nat, Tony, Bruce y Steve, Tony y Steve... incluso Bucky fue incluido en las rondas de fotos. Tony sacaba y sacaba monedas de sus bolsillos y las introducía en la maquina una tras otra. Se podría decir de todo acerca de Tony, pero Bucky reconocía que era bastante desprendido cuando de diversión y amigos se trataba.

El último turno fue para Bucky y Steve. Entraron a la cabina y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, reían mientras miraban hacia la cámara.

—Una vez nos tomamos fotos así, ¿recuerdas, Bucky?

—Ahh, sí. Fue en vacaciones ¿a dónde habíamos ido?

Steve se rascó la sien y terminó reconociendo que no se acordaba del lugar. Rieron. Afuera, Tony sacaba las monedas de sus bolsillos, mientras los demás lo apuraban, evidentemente, eso lo hizo actuar maliciosamente y tardarse más.

—Esa vez, te quemaste— recordó Bucky

—¿Yo?—Steve se señaló el pecho.

—Sí, me acuerdo—Bucky se giró hacia él y deslizó sus dedeos por la mejilla de su amigo—tenías todo el rostro rojo como un tomate.

—¿En serio?—Steve le sujetó la muñeca.

—¡Carajo se me cayó!—dijo Tony afuera, y los demás le hicieron burla —Shhh... esta es una operación de suma delicadeza.

—Sólo levanta la moneda—dijo Natasha

Y las risas de los demás le hicieron coro.

Bucky los escuchaba, pero muy difusamente, como si estuvieran del otro lado de un río. En primer plano sus oídos escuchaban el propio sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza, y su mirada no podía despegarse de los ojos de Steve.

—En ese entonces yo... —lo escuchó comenzar.

—Yo también—le dijo, no necesitaba que terminara la frase, conocía su contenido de sobra.

Steve le sonrió y cerró el espacio entre ellos. Sus labios se encontraron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, justo cuando un flash los iluminaba. Se besaron lenta y cálidamente, con tanta añoranza que ambos sintieron que algo se derretía profundamente en su interior. El beso terminó con el último flash, donde sólo se miraron uno al otro a los ojos, en silencio y con devoción. Se habrían besado de nuevo, quizás, si no hubieran escuchado que Tony se quejaba por algo.

—¿Cómo me encontraste, Jarvis? Vete, aun no quiero volver.

—Es mi trabajo encontrarlo, señor. Entiendo que se esté divirtiendo pero la señorita Pepper me ha recordado que mañana tiene una reunión importante y...

—Así que ella te mandó... ¡No me quiero ir aún!—replicó Tony caprichosamente.

Los demás miraban la escena con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Todos, excepto Natasha, que fue quién retiró las fotos resultantes de la máquina.

—Señor Rogers, por favor—suplicó el mayordomo—, ayúdeme con esto.

Steve asintió, se adelantó e intentó razonar con Tony. Al final, todos subieron al auto y Jarvis los fue llevando uno a uno a sus respectivos hogares, pero la fiesta continuó en el interior del auto para Tony. Cuando llegó el turno de Bucky de despedirse, Natasha le entregó su copia de las fotos con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios; y lo mismo hizo, cuando Steve bajó del auto, sólo que en su caso, le embutió la tira de fotos en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Casi las olvidas —le dijo.

Steve la miró como si no hubiese comprendido, pero un segundo después, no le importó demasiado. Tony se asomó por la ventanilla y le dijo que lo esperaba al día siguiente para hablar de un algo que se perdió calle abajo con el avance del auto. Entonces, Steve giró en redondo y tras fallar un par de veces a la cerradura, logró entrar a su casa.

Dentro estaba Sharon. Le estaba esperando en la sala, mientras leía un libro. Steve le sonrió y se apoyó en la pared más cercana.

—¿Tomaste de más, Steve?—le dijo ella

—No pude evitarlo. Sabes cómo son las reuniones con ellos y fue divertido. Hace mucho que no lo hacíamos.

—Por eso no quería dejarte solo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ni que me portara mal!—Steve rió.

Sharon no tenía queja al respecto, él era un buen hombre, sabía comportarse, pero cuando estaba con Stark, solían pasarles cosas bastante extrañas. Suspiró un suave "bien" y se levantó del sofá.

—Te prepararé un café—dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Steve no la esperó, se dejó caer en el sofá boca abajo y segundos después había perdido la batalla y estaba profundamente dormido. Sharon suspiró cuando volvió y lo vio. No podría, ni en sueños, moverlo de ahí ella sola. Dejó el café en la mesa de centro y se acercó para intentar despertarlo.

—Steve—lo llamó pero no recibió ni un sonido de protesta siquiera—, mejor que duermas en tu cama... Steve.

Fue entonces que vio algo que sobresalía del bolsillo de su pantalón, la curiosidad le ganó y retiró la tira de fotos. Sintió vértigo al ver aquellas escenas y tuvo que sentarse en el sillón contiguo, cubriendo su boca con incredulidad. Sabía que el regreso de Bucky no era bueno. Lo sabía, ella sabía todo lo que tenía que saber respecto a él y a Steve. Evidentemente no iba a estar tranquila con ese chico alrededor, y menos ahora. Un beso puede ser sólo un beso, pero ese beso en particular significaba mucho más.


	3. That boy is mine

Bucky despertó con la sensación de ser muy feliz y eso le permitió soportar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le había dejado la borrachera de la noche anterior. Se levantó con energía, como si tuviera un globo inflado en el pecho, canturreó en la ducha y se preparó un desayuno como Dios manda por primera vez desde que se había mudado. Se sintió desconcertado por ello. No comprendía el porqué de su propio buen humor. Tenía, eso sí, recuerdos borrosos y fugaces de aquella noche de juerga. Recordó jugar cartas, beber mucho, reír hasta dolerle el estómago, a Tony arengando por más alcohol, a Steve riendo con él o abrazándole mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles... eran esos los recuerdos que mejor le hacían sentir. Estaba con Steve, pasaba tiempo con él, podía tocarlo de nuevo, ser parte de ese grupo de amigos suyos y disfrutar de la vida con él.

Pensó que era esa la razón principal por la que se sentía ligero como una pluma, pero entonces, encontró las fotos. Había entrado, de alguna forma, a su departamento durante la noche; y ya que las llevaba en la mano, las había dejado junto al platillo dónde solía aventar las llaves. Las fotos, junto con las llaves, lo estaban esperando cuando se disponía a ir al trabajo esa mañana. Las miró por más de diez minutos, de pie en el vestíbulo con una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Eran de la noche anterior, de eso no había duda. En la delgada tira de fotografías estaba retratado el beso que compartió con Steve de principio a fin. Un beso dulce, tranquilo y lleno de nostalgia.

Bucky recordó su primer beso con él, la sensación que había quedado en sus labios horas después. Recordó como solían esconderse para poder besarse sin que sus padres los vieran, como la adrenalina fluía a través de él con anticipación y como, cuando al fin sus bocas se fundían, sentía el deseo creciente trepar por su cuerpo. Nunca había sido besado de nuevo así. Nunca esas sensaciones se habían repetido. Por supuesto, él tampoco había vuelto a besar así, hasta la noche anterior. Se preguntó cómo pudo olvidar aquello, eso había sido lo más importante de la noche y, también, estaba eso que le dijo Stark. No le había creído cuando se lo dijo, pero ahora sí.

Steve lo había besado, podía decir que fue él quien inició el beso, y eso daba crédito a lo que Tony le había dicho. Steve aún sentía algo por él; y si era así, entonces ¿por qué tenía que conformarse con ser sólo su amigo? Tenía una oportunidad. Era el milagro pequeñito por el que había rogado cada noche desde su regreso. ¿Cómo podía, siquiera, pensar en desaprovecharlo?

Dejó las fotos cuidadosamente dónde las había encontrado y les sonrió como si éstas fueran Steve en persona. Se fue a la oficina con un pensamiento diferente al que tenía por la mañana. Seguía sintiéndose feliz, incluso más que minutos atrás, pero ya no se trataba de una felicidad conformista.

Días después, Bucky recibió una llamada en la oficina. La persona que le llamó era ni más ni menos que Sharon, la novia de Steve. Sintió un extraño salto en el estómago cuando le pasaron la llamada. Había pasado ese tiempo conversando por teléfono con Steve, pero nunca tocaron el tema de las fotos. No era algo que le importara a Bucky, estaba seguro de que, era mejor ir lentamente. Se sentía como cuando se enamoró de él por primera vez: ansioso por cada llamada, por cada mensaje o respuesta. Estaba tan contento como un adolescente que flirtea consciente, pero tímidamente con su interés amoroso, que había olvidado la existencia de Sharon por completo. Así que su llamada fue un violento regreso a la realidad. La chica no dijo mucho, su voz fue fría y directa, quería que se vieran y hablaran. ¿Para qué quería ella hablar con él? La repuesta era obvia, tenía que ver con Steve. Bucky aceptó reunirse con ella al día siguiente en la oficina de ésta.

Pero no fue la única llamada que recibió ese día. Steve lo llamó para quedar a comer, algo que aceptó sin dudar, incluso, sintió que había dicho "Sí" antes de que su amigo terminara de formular la invitación. Se encontraron en un pequeño café a unas cuadras del edificio dónde Bucky trabajaba. Steve llegó antes y lo esperó dibujando sobre la orilla de una servilleta de papel.

—Como siempre, tienes las manos inquietas, eh—le dijo Bucky cuando llegó y corrió la silla frente a él.

—Si lo dices así, parece que tiene doble sentido.

—Tal vez lo tenga—ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Steve le llevaba noticias, entre ellas, que estaban vetados del bar de la otra vez, debido a los daños causados; aunque. ambos eran de la opinión que no había sido para tanto. Eso se lo había dicho Clint, quien intentó ir un par de días después, y se vio en las fotos de los que tenían prohibido el paso.

—No creo que sea permanente—expresó Bucky, era la primera vez que lo vetaban de un bar y le hacía gracia, se sentía como si hubiera realizado una osadía.

—Quizás, pero ahora tengo un problema—ahí venía otra noticia—. Pensaba hacer mi despedida de soltero ahí. Claro, Tony dice que mejor la hagamos en su casa de playa, que él se hace cargo de las chicas en bikini, pero quería algo más tranquilo, entre amigos.

Bucky asintió, también había olvidado que Steve estaba por casarse. Se sintió como un tonto, pero no por olvidarlo, sino por no agilizar las cosas. A ese paso, terminaría siendo padrino de la boda, bueno, eso no, para eso estaba Tony.

—Hay otros lugares, Steve, no te preocupes por eso—le sonrió por cortesía—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?

Su amigo asintió, pero un segundo después negó.

—De hecho, Bucky, estaba pensando... ¿Por qué no en tu casa?

—¿Mi casa? ¿Por qué mi casa? Es decir, Tony te ofrece su casa de playa. Yo vivo en un departamento, Steve.

—Sólo tú y yo, quiero decir.

Bucky sintió un nuevo salto en su estómago, muy diferente al de la llamada de Sharon

—¿Por qué?

Steve se encogió de hombros y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

—Siento que no hemos podido hablar lo suficiente. Después haré otra despedida de soltero, si con eso Tony deja de molestar, pero... si no es así...

—Por mi está bien. Yo también siento que no hemos hablado todo lo que deberíamos.

Aun si se trataba de una despedida real y no una de soltero, Bucky quería tener ese momento con él. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría estar con él de otra manera. No sería hipócrita y decir que no pensaba en la posibilidad de dormir con él, una vez más o una última vez. La ocasión era perfecta. Incluso para quedarse con él.

***

Sharon lo esperaba, así que él no tuvo que esperar fuera de la oficina de ésta por mucho tiempo. La chica lo saludó cordialmente dándole la mano e invitándolo a sentarse frente a ella del otro lado del escritorio y hasta le ofreció café. Pero él sólo quería terminar con eso y entre más pronto mejor, así que declinó la invitación y fue directo al grano.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

Sharon suspiró y después, lentamente, dejó sobre la mesa una tira de fotografías que Bucky reconoció de inmediato.

—Se las quité a Steve esa noche, mientras dormía.

Bucky tomó las fotografías y las observó, no pudo evitar sonreír, aun cuando se reprimió de inmediato, estuvo seguro de que ella lo notó.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?—dijo dejándolas sobre la mesa de nuevo.

—¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas esto a Steve? Es él tu novio, es quién tiene que darte explicaciones.

—Steve no sabe que tengo estas fotos y no quiero que lo sepa.

—Aun así, es a él a quién debes preguntarle.

—¿Por qué besaste a mi novio, James?

—Nadie me dice James—escuchar ser nombrado de esa manera, por alguna razón, lo molestó.

—Es tu nombre ¿no es así? "Bucky" es el epíteto cariñoso que Steve te dio, y me rehúso a llamarte por él. Así que contéstame.

Bucky se hundió en su asiento y frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que aquella entrevista no tendría nada de amistosa, ni siquiera de civilizada.

—Para tu tranquilidad—le dijo—, sólo fue ese beso. Y yo no lo besé, creo que ahí se ve claramente quién inició.

—Él tomo más que de costumbre esa noche.

—Sí, y yo también. Pero no te voy a mentir, Sharon, yo quería ese beso. Siempre lo quiero, incluso cuando no lo tengo cerca. No me arrepiento de ello, por si quieres que me disculpe o algo así...

—¿Para eso has vuelto?—Sharon lo interrumpió—¿Por qué tenías que buscarlo?

—Porque lo amo.

—Eres un ser egoísta. Él tiene una vida nueva. Esta conmigo y se va a casar conmigo—Sharon parecía más que molesta. Estaba celosa. Bucky no podía culparla, podía entenderla perfectamente, pero no por ello podía dejar de sentir antipatía por ella. Era una rival en el amor, una rival que tenía un anillo de compromiso. —No tienes derecho. Yo he estado con él en sus peores momentos. He sido yo quién lo ha apoyado siempre, ¡yo! Así que sólo aléjate de él.

—Escucha. Sí, soy egoísta. Pero ¿sabes? No me importa. Lo amo, aún si él a mí no. Ya permití una vez que me apartaran de él. No sucederá de nuevo. ¡Me niego a que eso me pasé dos malditas veces!

Sharon lo miró de hito en hito, y Bucky a ella. Nunca, ninguno de los dos había peleado por un hombre antes. Era la clase de cosas que puede provocar alguien como Steve, se dijo Bucky. Él tenía las manos vacías, pero ella, que lo tenía prácticamente en las suyas, se sentía igual que él. Indefensos, ambos, sin armas, sin escudos. Desnudos y vulnerables con el hilo de sus vidas pendiendo de los dedos de alguien más. Era una batalla dónde la última palabra no la tenía ninguno de ellos. Pero si podían destrozar al otro, era una visión triste, porque en el proceso, también podían destrozar a quién amaban.

—Sólo aléjate de él—habló por fin Sharon con los labios apretados.

—Lo haré, si él me lo pide.

Sharon sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú te fuiste, tú lo dejaste. ¿Y ahora pretendes volver y que todo sea como antes? Estás... no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Ese hombre es mío. Me casaré con él en un par de días, y no vas a ser tú quién lo arruine.

—Cómo digas. Pero sabes que puedo hacerlo, por ello estamos aquí. Me llamaste porque tienes miedo. Porque sabes que él puede elegirme por encima de ti. Porque sabes, yo lo sé, y él lo sabe, que yo soy su primer y gran amor, y contra eso, no puedes hacer nada—Bucky se puso de pie, ya no pensaba quedarse más tiempo, la conversación era inútil en la guerra—. No importa si está contigo o si se casa contigo, incluso si tiene hijos contigo. Nada cambiara lo que soy para él, ni cambiará lo que él es para mí. Yo lo he amado, lo amo y lo amaré siempre. Y si algún día, no importa cual, él me elige, no dudaré en abrazarlo.

—Di lo que quieras, soy yo quien lleva esto—Sharon le mostró el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, del cual él ya había dado cuenta.

Bucky ya no contestó, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

***

El mal sabor de boca de ese encuentro se les quedó a ambos el resto del día. Bucky se sintió desconcertado. Se había propuesto dejar atrás su amor y dar paso a la amistad, pero tras el beso, lo que le dijo Tony y ese encuentro con Sharon, renacía con una fuerza casi dolorosa el amor latente, que siempre había tenido por Steve. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Había sido él quien se había ido, quién dejó a Steve sin siquiera dar una explicación. Él, quien tardo diez años en intentar verlo de nuevo. No tenía derecho de llegar y voltear su mundo de cabeza de nuevo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si cada vez que hablaba con él, aunque fuera por mensajes, sonreía como idiota; y cada vez que lo veía, que lo tenía cerca, moría de ganas de besarlo y de abrazarse a él como si el mundo estuviera por terminar. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si lo que sentía era más fuerte que si mismo y que su propia razón. Pero no quería comenzar una guerra con Sharon y que la única víctima fuera Steve. Haría un solo movimiento en esa guerra, sólo uno: le diría a Steve lo que sentía una vez más, sólo una vez más. Y que fuera él quién tirara del gatillo.

Por su parte, Sharon se desconoció a sí misma. Hablar así, discutir así por un hombre, ni siquiera se le hubiera cruzado por la mente. Tenía mucho orgullo, y era ese orgullo el que no le permitía perder ante Bucky, no así, no tan fácil. Se casaría con Steve sin importar qué y se encargaría, de alguna manera, de que él la amara más que a Bucky, mucho más. Así que esa misma tarde se dirigió a la casa de Steve. Cuando llegó, él estaba leyendo lo que parecían viejas cartas en la sala, estaba tan ensimismado en ello, que no se percató que ella estaba ahí.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó y él levantó la vista.

—Ah, Sharon, hola—dobló la carta y la devolvió a la caja de donde la había sacado, aprovechó y metió otras hojas dobladas también—. Sólo revisaba algunas cosas. Buscaba referencias.

—¿Una asignación?

—No, es algo más personal—Steve se levantó y le besó suavemente en los labios a modo de saludo—. Pero ahora que lo dices, si tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿Lo harás ahora?

—Bueno, sí... ¿por qué?

—¿No puede esperar? —Sharon se colgó de su cuello y le sonrió. Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, balbuceo que tenía que terminar, pero que sí, si podía esperar.

Sharon le besó apasionadamente, quería borrar de los labios de Steve cualquier rastro del beso de Bucky, cualquier pequeña huella; y con esa consigna en la mente lo arrastró a la habitación. Borraría a Bucky del mapa, así, con amor, con besos y caricias. Haría que Steve viera las estrellas, mientras se sumergía en ella; así, él olvidaría cualquier sombra que se interpusiera entre ellos. Se convenció de lograrlo, cuando ambos se recostaron en la cama jadeando un último beso. Estaba segura de lograrlo, mientras veía dormir a Steve a su lado tranquilo y feliz. Pero era un castillo en el aire, un castillo que se derrumbó cuando, en sueños, Steve suspiró el nombre de Bucky.

Escucharlo quebró su ánimo. El enojo se mezcló con tristeza y no pudo permanecer más en esa cama dónde no soñaban con ella. Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Ni siquiera podía llorar. ¿Es que, acaso la guerra ya la tenía perdida desde el comienzo? Su vista se cruzó con la caja que antes Steve estuviera revisando. Sintió el impulso malsano de la curiosidad. Sabía que era un error, que moriría como el gato del dicho, pero, aun así, la abrió. Lo que contenía eran cartas escritas por un Steve adolescente, todas estaban dirigidas a Bucky, y todas pertenecían a la época en la que éste se había marchado. Estaban llenas de dolor, de preguntas, de desconcierto, de miedo. Realmente, Steve, había amado con toda a su alma a ese chico. Leerlas hizo que Sharon hiciera lo que antes no había podido hacer: llorar.


	4. Stag-Night

—¡Felicidades, Natasha!—gritaron todos juntos cuando la bailarina entró en el camerino y después, la abrazaron en multitud.

—¡Vinieron todos!—dijo ella emocionada.

—No podíamos perdérnoslo—Pepper la abrazó personalmente.

—El gran debut de la prima ballerina—dijo Tony—. Hasta interrumpí mi trabajo para venir, espero que lo valores.

Natasha rio y después, recibió con alegría las flores que Steve le obsequió.

—Como siempre, eres un caballero, Steve—Natasha lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó la mejilla, antes de continuar recibiendo felicitaciones de sus amigos.

Bucky también estaba ahí, había recibido la invitación directamente de la bailarina, y Steve había ido por él a la oficina. Se sentía casi como una cita y lo era considerando que después de la función...

—Así que tendrán una despedida de soltero secreta—le dijo Natasha en tono confidente y sin que nadie lo notará. Bucky la miró sorprendido, pero ella echó a reír, como encantada con la idea—.Vi las fotos, ¿no te acuerdas?

Él negó lentamente, ciertamente de esa noche tenía muchas memorias perdidas.

—Steve es mi mejor amigo, me lo cuenta todo, incluso lo que no le cuenta a Tony y hasta lo que ni él sabe. No te preocupes, no se lo he dicho a nadie.

—¿Tú... crees que Steve...?

—Inconscientemente. Él es así, a veces hace las cosas por instinto—Natasha le guiñó un ojo y después, le entregó una botella de vino tinto—. Me regalaron muchas, no me hace falta... disfrútenla.

Bucky sonrió, realmente todo era un poco extraño, desde la invitación de Steve, hasta el comportamiento de sus amigos, era como si éstos empujaran a Bucky hacia él. Era curioso, pero de nada servía, si no era Steve quién tiraba de él.

Una hora después, libres de todos los demás, llegaron al departamento de Bucky. Era la primera vez que Steve estaba ahí, y Bucky no podía sentirse más nervioso. Había hecho limpieza general dos veces y aun así, temía haber dejado un calzoncillo por ahí olvidado o un calcetín sin pareja fuera de su lugar.

—Bienvenido—dijo en voz baja mientras se quitaban los abrigos en la entrada—. Pasa, yo abriré el vino que me regalo Natasha, ¿qué te parece?

—Está bien... Oye, puedo quitarme los zapatos.

—Claro, como quieras—Bucky se perdió en la cocina.

Antes, cuando visitaban la casa del otro, tenían por costumbre quitarse los zapatos y tirarse en la alfombra de la sala. Tal vez, por eso, Bucky, había insistido en una alfombra para su sala y también había mantenido la costumbre de tirarse en ella a ver la televisión. Le agradó saber que Steve no había olvidado eso. Abrió la botella y sacó unas copas de la alacena. No habían planeado nada para esa noche, nada, sólo habían quedado en el día, como se queda para salir con los amigos en un día cualquiera. El vino había sido una tabla de salvación, porque ahora mismo, quizás, estarían sin saber qué hacer. Cuando entró en la sala, Steve estaba sentado en la alfombra, con la espalda recargada en los bajos del sofá y había encendido la televisión.

—Toma—le dijo al tenderle una de las copas.

—¿Por qué, Natasha, te dio una botella de vino?—preguntó Steve mientras su copa era llenada.

—Dijo que tenía muchas y no le hacía falta—Bucky se quitó los zapatos con los pies, y los pateó lejos, antes de sentarse a un lado de su amigo.

—Eso está bien, pero ¿por qué sólo a ti?

— ¿Celoso?—Bucky rio y llenó su propia copa—Nat se enamoró de mi desde que nos conocimos en el bar.

—No es cierto—Steve lo miró con incredulidad y luego, chocó su copa con la de su amigo.

—Buuu—se quejó Bucky después de darle un trago a su copa—. Antes te ponías realmente celoso.

Steve rio y bebió de su copa también.

—Como esa vez de la feria—insistió Bucky

—No me lo recuerdes.

Esa vez, habían escapado de sus casas para ir a la feria. Era un decir que habían escapado, si habían avisado que irían, lo que no dijeron es que habían ido para tener una cita. Para besarse tras o debajo de las tramoyas de los juegos y tomarse de las manos furtivamente. En el juego de tiro, Bucky ganó un oso de peluche que, al contrario de la costumbre de dárselo a su pareja, se lo dio a una chica que estaba de espectadora. Su excusa fue que se vería muy raro que se lo diera a un chico. Steve podía entender eso, pero el problema fue que no se quitó de encima a esa chica el resto de la noche. Steve se enfadó, estaba celoso y terminó yéndose en un descuido de Bucky o más bien, cuando éste se entretuvo con algo que decía aquella chica. Bucky tuvo que salir corriendo a buscarlo, discutieron y estuvieron molestos, sin hablarse y sufriendo como condenados por casi una semana.

En retrospectiva, Bucky no entendía como había podido sobrevivir diez años lejos de Steve, si una semana, antes, había sido verdadera tortura china.

—Pero la reconciliación fue muy buena—Bucky se terminó su copa y estiró la mano para tomar la botella.

Steve rió y se sonrojó. Él también recordaba la reconciliación, tal vez, demasiado bien.

—Tú también eras muy celoso.

—Sí, siempre. Eras muy lindo, cualquiera pudo haberte llevado de mi lado, si no estaba atento.

—¿De verdad crees eso?—Steve agitó su copa para que le sirviera más—Yo sólo tenía ojos para ti. 

Bucky sonrió—En realidad, me era molesto que otros notaran lo lindo que eras. Me fastidiaba no ser el único que podía verlo y amarte.

Steve suspiró y después, se bebió del todo el contenido de su copa de un trago, su amigo lo vio extrañado. El ánimo cambió de un segundo a otro.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Bucky? —Steve lo miró, se podían adivinar en sus ojos la claridad de las lágrimas— Yo te amaba mucho.

Fue Bucky, sin embargo, quién rompió en llanto. Hundió el rostro en sus rodillas y dejó caer la copa sobre la alfombra. Steve lo miró sorprendido, se arrodilló a su lado, sin saber qué hacer. Terminó abrazándole intentando contener su llanto. Bucky se giró y correspondió al abrazo, lloró con el rostro hundido en el cuello del otro.

Cuando el llanto amainó, Bucky se apartó e intentó limpiar su rostro, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

—Yo también te amaba mucho, Steve—balbuceó entre lágrimas.

Su padre lo descubrió una noche cuando se despedía de Steve. Estaba tan inmerso en su romance que bajó la guardia y lo besó frente a la entrada de su casa. Su padre lo vio. Y cuando Bucky entró en la casa, se desató el infierno. Le prohibieron ver a Steve. Y estuvo días enteros siendo aleccionado por sus padres. Le dijeron que estaba mal, que no era normal. Fue tanta su insistencia que terminó convencido. Colgó cuando Steve lo llamó, borró los mensajes que éste le había dejado, dónde le preguntaba porque lo ignoraba en el colegio, porque lo evitaba, incluso lo escuchó llorar, pero estaba decidido a obedecer. Pensaba que también lo hacía por el bien de Steve. "No está bien, no es normal. Steve merece una vida normal y yo también". Fue él quien les dijo a sus padres que quería irse. Fue él quien se fue. Sus padres lo enviaron con unos tíos y después, cuando todo estaba arreglado, se mudaron también. Perdió contacto con Steve, nunca le explicó nada. Quería ser un buen hijo, pero cada día, cada pequeña cosa que le pasaba, sólo le confirmaba que no era normal y que siempre estaría mal, porque siempre, cada segundo de su vida había estado enamorado de Steve. Podía intentar ignorar el hecho, pero no podía arrancárselo, porque vivía muy dentro de él.

—Lo siento, Steve, de verdad. Sé que te herí... Incluso me enojé contigo. Era por ti que yo era así, tú me habías hecho así... lo siento... Steve...

—Bucky... Bucky, mírame— Steve le acunó el rostro con ambas manos —. ¿Aún estás enojado conmigo?

Bucky negó una y otra vez— ¿Cómo podría? No tenía por qué entonces... yo sólo quería defenderme de mí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y sintió las lágrimas rodar copiosamente por sus mejillas, pero después, esa sensación fue sustituida por el toque cálido de un beso de Steve. El llanto se cortó por la sorpresa, casi de inmediato.

—Ste...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando los besos de Steve se deslizaron hacia sus labios. El beso sabía a lágrimas y a vino. Pero lejos de eso, fue un beso suave y dulce. Mucho más real que el de la cabina fotográfica. Se parecía mucho a su primer beso, un beso tímido, lleno de reservas, pero también inundado de pasión contenida. Se sintió mareado después de su primer beso y ahora era así, estaba perdiendo el piso.

Steve lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo menos fraterno y más íntimo, de esa misma manera, el beso se transformó. El llanto y el dolor quedaron de lado. Sólo necesitaban estar más cerca, mucho más. Sentir el tacto del otro, el roce de sus cuerpos. Se desnudaron sin dar cuenta real de hacerlo. Vaciaron el vino sobre sus pieles y bebieron de ellas, hasta embriagarse.

Fue como si un río, después de perder su cauce, volviera a encontrarlo. No dejaron nada para después, esa noche, lo hicieron todo. El tiempo perdido, las noches perdidas, los besos perdidos, los "te amo" perdidos. Todo lo encontraron sobre la alfombra, en las manos y besos del otro. Como un sueño envuelto en la bruma, se aislaron del mundo, incluso de sus propios pensamientos. Se amaron sin palabras y se reconstruyeron mientras se rompían en pedazos.

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que hubieran querido. Bucky abrió los ojos cuando la luz del Sol incidió en su rostro. Se encontró a si mismo con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Steve, ambos estaban desnudos, con marcas por todos lados, desde marcas de besos, hasta enrojecimientos extraños y rasguños. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido sí, pero arrastraba, también, la sensación de un placer y felicidad no superada aún. Steve despertó poco después, justo cuando Bucky se incorporó. Cruzaron miradas y no supieron que decir. La pregunta estaba escrita implícitamente en el aire "¿Y ahora qué?" Fue Bucky quien habló primero. Recordó su propósito, la idea que tenía en mente después de hablar con Sharon. No le diría a Steve sobre esa conversación, pero si sobre su conclusión.

—Steve, no importa que me respondas. Es más, no lo hagas ahora, no me respondas en este momento—le dijo mirándole a los ojos, por primera vez, con seguridad— Yo no he dejado de amarte. Me equivoqué antes, es verdad, y sé que vas a casarte. Sé todo eso, pero no he dejado de amarte, y estoy convencido de que no dejaré de hacerlo. Dame una oportunidad para amarte, una más, sólo una. Y sí, te lo estoy rogando.

Steve lo miró con la boca seca, el corazón en la garganta y sin saber cómo o qué responder. Aún no asimilaba nada de lo que había pasado y cuando, Bucky, volvió a pedirle que le contestara después, lo agradeció enormemente.

***

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Tony jugueteó con una llave, mientras escuchaba el relato de su mejor amigo.

—No lo sé—Steve se acarició la barba distraídamente—. Hasta hace unos días, pensé que todo estaba en orden. Quiero decir, estaba seguro de mis decisiones, casarme y todo eso. Pero desde que Bucky me llamó, estoy perdido, Tony.

—¿No sabes que quieres?—Steve asintió—. Yo creo que si lo sabes, pero te lo piensas porque eres un idiota con rectitud moral.

—Tony...

—Stevie, siempre estás pensando en los demás. ¿No me dijiste que, cuando Bucky se fue, te culpaste a ti mismo y pensaste que él estaba mejor si ti? Ahora, seguramente piensas que no puedes hacerle daño a Sharon y dejarla en vísperas de la boda. Eso te haría un cretino y un bastardo, es cierto...

—Gracias, Tony, no sabes cómo me ayudas.

—Lo que te quiero decir es, que siempre te dejas al último. Eres en el último en el que piensas. Pero, oye, esto es importante. Es tu futuro. Por primera vez en tu vida, haz lo que quieras sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias.

—Eso... parece ser un buen trato. Sólo déjame averiguar qué es lo que quiero.

Tony rió y le reiteró que eso ya lo sabía y que, en realidad, sólo tenía que aceptarlo.

—Por cierto—añadió riendo—, pídele a Pepper que te maquille ese chupetón que traes en el cuello, porque se nota a 3 km de distancia.


	5. Before the wedding day

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Bucky observó en silencio y con una sonrisa idiota en los labios, los muchos dibujos que colgaban de la pared en desorden y amontonados en una mesa. Las obras de Steve siempre lo maravillaban y aunque muchos de ellas eran bocetos sin terminar, podía dar cuenta de la destreza y talento que llevaban en cada línea.

—Hey, pasa, no te quedes ahí— Steve le llamó a través de la puerta.

Era la primera vez que Bucky visitaba el estudio de Steve. Había pensado que trabajaba en su casa, lo cual era cierto, pero éste le dijo que en casa también, y principalmente, hacía su arte personal, mientras que, en su estudio todo era trabajo profesional. Constaba de dos habitaciones, una dónde él guardaba todos sus bocetos y su material; y otra con más luz y más grande, dónde, aunque también tenía dibujos y pinturas desperdigadas, tenía un poco más de orden. Para llegar a éste último había que pasar por el primero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahorita?—Bucky encontró un banco y se sentó a lado de Steve, y frente al dibujo en carbón que tenía sobre un caballete. Aun eran sólo líneas difusas, un trabajo que apenas estaba siendo iniciado.

—Es para una exposición. En realidad, estoy improvisando—Steve sonrió, lo cierto es que no tenía cabeza para pensar, así que sólo había dejado que sus dedos guiaran el carboncillo como les diera la gana.

Bucky ladeó el rostro y se inclinó hacia el lienzo, intentando darle forma a lo que veía, le pareció que era el perfil de un rostro. Steve lo dejó mirar y decidió que, definitivamente, no podría continuar con él ahí, lo distraía demasiado, así que dejó el carboncillo a un lado.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó, al dar cuenta de la marca roja que Bucky tenía en el cuello cerca de la nuca y al ras del margen de la playera. Eran pequeñas líneas, una tras otra, en forma de dos semicírculos, no hacía falta mucha imaginación para entender que era una mordida.

—Adolorido, aún—Bucky levantó el rostro y abandonó la pintura para fijar la vista en la de Steve—. En resumen, maravillosamente bien.

Steve soltó el aire al tiempo que le sonreía de medio lado, pero con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Y tú?—Bucky sonrió.

—Todavía tengo las marcas.

—¿También estás maravillosamente bien?

—Estoy... conflictuado.

Bucky asintió, sin insistir más y volvió la vista al lienzo prácticamente en blanco, señalando un tema al azar que podía retratar en él.

En la otra habitación, Sharon cruzó el mundo de papel que la separaba del estudió principal. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con la mano en el pomo, justo cuando escuchó la voz de Bucky, seguida de la risa de Steve. Se pegó con cuidado a la puerta, intentando escuchar con más precisión lo que éstos estaban diciendo.

—No te voy a mentir, Steve, dormir contigo fue... siempre ha sido genial.

—¿Te gusta avergonzarme, verdad?

Bucky rió. —Te ves lindo cuando te avergüenzas.

Fue el turno de Steve de reír—Jerk— dijo y pasó un brazo por el cuello de su amigo, atrayéndolo para darle un pequeño y juguetón coscorrón, que Bucky aceptó de buena, gana—No has cambiado nada.

—Tú tampoco, punk, —le sonrió y se peinó el pelo, que Steve había desacomodado, con los dedos. Y decidió volver al tema principal—. Oye, no te estoy pidiendo que elijas entre ella y yo ¿sabes?

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué?

—Que estés conmigo. Lo estuve pensando y si no puedes dejarla, está bien.

—¿Quieres decir que estarías bien siendo mi amante?

—Básicamente.

Sharon apretó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, pero no se atrevió a entrar aún.

—Bucky, eso no... no estaría bien.

Bucky suspiró. Sabía que Steve era de ese tipo de personas que no aceptarían algo así. Era por ello, que también le gustaba. Era un maldito buen chico, aun cuando cometiera un par de indiscreciones, seguía siendo un buen chico. Había propuesto aquello sólo porque real y desesperadamente lo quería a su lado; sin embargo, sabía la respuesta de antemano. Además, si era honesto consigo mismo, no podría soportar una situación así. Estaba seguro de que Sharon no lo merecía tampoco, ella amaba a Steve, era todo, tanto como él. Steve lo sabía y era por eso que tenía un conflicto interno, bastante difícil. Con una mano, Bucky, acarició el cabello de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Steve, era corto y suave. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero se le olvidó cuando Steve volteó a verlo y sólo pudo sonreír, como sólo alguien enamorado puede sonreír.

—Te amo, Steve—dijo en voz baja y adelantó el rostro.

Steve cerró los ojos al contacto de sus labios con los de Bucky. Correspondió ese tierno y cálido beso sin dilación y sin objeción. Entonces, Sharon abrió la puerta, lo hizo lo más ruidosamente que pudo y ambos reaccionaron ante ello apartándose uno del otro tan rápido como pudieron.

—Ah, están aquí los dos—dijo Sharon fingiendo que se le caía un grueso folder que llevaba en las manos—Steve tengo que hablar contigo—miró hacia Bucky significativamente—, es sobre la boda, así que si nos disculpas...

Bucky tardó en reaccionar, pero bajó del banco al hacerlo.

—Claro, yo... te veo después... ¿sí? Steve...

El mencionado asintió y le siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta. Una mirada que encontró respuesta en la de Bucky un segundo antes de que se marchara tras la puerta.

—Steve, ¡Steve!

Él también tenía las reacciones lentas esa tarde.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Sharon? ¿De qué querías hablar?

Sharon lo miró con gesto adusto, soltó la carpeta que llevaba sobre la mesilla dónde Steve tenía varios carboncillos de diferentes tamaños. Steve supo que tenía que elegir bien sus palabras, si no quería desatar una tormenta en un lugar tan reducido.

—No quiero que él vaya a la boda—soltó Sharon de golpe y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué? Él es mi amigo, ¿Por qué...?

—Es tu ex novio. No quiero que esté y punto.

—Sharon...

Steve quería decirle que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera una boda. Pero justo entonces, antes de que éste pudiera decir una palabra más, ella le golpeó el pecho con la punta de su dedo índice.

—¿Dormiste con él?

—¿Qué?

—Lo hiciste ¿verdad?

—Sharon...

—¡No me mientas, Steve!— con ese mismo dedo le presionó un punto en el cuello, que claro que aún dolía—. ¡Lo hiciste, y ni siquiera haces algo por ocultarlo!

Él suspiró y se levantó del banco,

—¡Si es tan evidente, entonces no me preguntes! ¡Y no importa que quieras o no a Bucky en la boda, no creo que él quiera ir de todos modos!

— ¡Perfecto, porque no irá, y tampoco quiero que lo vuelvas a ver!

—Eso no—Steve le miró con severidad, de una manera tan fría, que Sharon se asustó por primera vez de estar frente a él—. No me quitarás eso.

— ¿Aun lo amas? Después de todo lo que pasaste por él ¿tú aun...?

—Basta, Sharon—hubo una pausa en la que sólo compartieron miradas rígidas y carentes de calidez, fue él quien se movió primero. Reconocía que su comportamiento no estaba bien ni ahora ni antes —Disculpa, Sharon... no... no tengo excusa. Lo hice—confesó mirándole a los ojos. 

Sharon aguantó la respiración por unos segundos. Era curioso que no estuviera aún más molesta por eso.

—No puedo creer que aún lo quieras. Steve, te dejó, te hizo sufrir... ¿Cómo es que lo has perdonado?

Steve se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó pesadamente en su banco de nuevo.

—Me costó mucho, mucho tiempo perdonarlo y perdonarme. El tiempo si reconcilia algunas cosas, Sharon. Estos diez años, realmente, fueron muy largos, pero calmaron las cosas. No fue toda su culpa y yo...es sólo que no puedo controlarlo, está más allá de mí, no sé cómo explicártelo.

Sharon bufó. —Bien—resopló y tomó su carpeta con brusquedad—. Me haré cargo de lo que falta para la boda—dijo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Sharon...

—He dicho, que está bien— le miró brevemente y salió hecha una furia, azotando las puertas a su paso.

Steve suspiró, se sentía mal, de pronto estaba triste, decepcionado de sí mismo, pero aun así, activamente, buscaba las respuestas que necesitaba. Fue entonces que fijó la vista en el lienzo que tenía enfrente. Lo vio entonces, lo que sus dedos habían dibujado sin guía alguna de sus pensamientos conscientes. No podía ser un error, había hablado algo más que su mente.

Era el perfil del rostro de Bucky.

***

"¡Bien!" se repitió Sharon mientras salía del edificio. "Bien". Si Steve iba a preferir a Bucky por encima de ella, entonces no le dejaba más opción. Si Steve había olvidado lo que había pasado por culpa de ese otro, ¡bien! Se lo recordaría. La boda aún no estaba cancelada, pero no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que era cuestión de tiempo, cuestión de horas.

Bucky había lanzado una sola carta sobre la mesa y había ganado una partida. Sí, pero no el juego. Aún era muy temprano para que se diera por vencida. Pidió un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de Steve. Entró y buscó en el estudio y en la habitación de éste la caja con las cartas que una vez le escribió a Bucky. Encontró una foto de ellos cuando eran adolescentes y decidió llevársela también. La caja estaba en la parte superior del armario. No se llevó todas las cartas, eligió unas cuantas y el resto lo devolvió a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella aún no había mostrado su mano. Con esos objetos bajo el brazo, marcó a la oficina de Bucky, no estaba, pero tras una plática de chicas con la secretaria, obtuvo su dirección.

Bucky se sorprendió cuando la vio del otro lado de la puerta. Y se sorprendió más, cuando Sharon lo empujó al interior y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Oye, cálmate—dijo él intentando comprender que estaba pasando ahí.

Sharon no le contestó, dejó su bolsa sobre el sofá y buscó en ella un algo, que Bucky pensó era un pedazo de cartón. La mujer sacó un encendedor, le sonrió y le mostró la fotografía antes de prenderle fuego. Bucky se asustó por la acción, le pareció la acción de alguien fuera de sus cabales, pero también se enfureció, era una foto de él y Steve juntos. De los pocos recuerdos que podían tener del amor que compartieron en el pasado. Le tomó de la muñeca y le arrebató la foto. Detuvo el avance del fuego justo a tiempo.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!—Le gritó—¡Estás loca!

—¡No!—Ella volvió a abrir su bolsa, y Bucky temió que tuviera consigo más fotos entrañables que quisiera quemar, pero en lugar de eso sacó varias hojas de papel que le aventó a la cara—¡Steve es el que está loco!

Bucky logró atrapar una de ellas, la vio de reojo e identifico su nombre y la letra de Steve.

—¡Ve! Ve ahí, el daño que causaste. Ve la manera en la que lo hundiste. Y dime, ¡dime si mereces estar con él!

Sharon tenía el rostro rojo, su voz estaba quebrada y parecía que sólo faltaba un empujón pequeño para que llorara. Bucky miró alternativamente a la chica y luego, a las cartas.

—Léelas y me dices—sin más, Sharon tomó su bolsa, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bucky se rascó la cabeza, con la confusión tragándose sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la alfombra manchada irremediablemente de vino, y recogió todas las hojas. Comenzó a leer y en cada línea, sólo podía sentir como su corazón se estrujaba. Derramó lágrimas con la primera y con la segunda, se derrumbó en el piso. No quería leer las otras, no pudo leer más allá de la mitad de la tercera carta. Siempre se preguntó qué tan mal lo había pasado Steve. Él lo había pasado mal. Pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que Steve había sufrido. Cada carta era un grito de dolor y de abandono tal, que entendió lo que Sharon le había dicho.

Se sintió mal, tan mal que se quedó en la alfombra con la mirada perdida en el techo. No escuchó el timbre del teléfono hasta la cuarta vez que éste sonó. Se arrastró por la alfombra, hasta alcanzarlo y contestó con hilo ronco de voz.

—¿Bucky? Te he estado llamando. Esta noche vamos a...

—Lo siento Nat, no quiero salir.

Natasha guardó silencio.

—Irá Steve—dijo tras la pausa.

—No, Nat, lo siento.

—Bien, ¿qué tienes?—que no quisiera ir, aun sabiendo que Steve iría, significaba que algo malo estaba pasando.

—Nada, yo...

—Bucky, no me hagas ir hasta allá para sacártelo a golpes.

Bucky suspiró. Natasha lo escuchó respirar pesadamente tras el auricular. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

—Bien, lo lograste. Voy para allá.

—No, Nat no es nece...—pero ella ya había colgado el teléfono. 

Cuando llegó, lo primero que notó fue el rojo en los ojos de Bucky. Lo abrazó, aunque no sabía que le había sucedido. Había sido un buen movimiento, porque lo desarmó por completo. Bucky, entonces, le contó todo dócilmente. Le mostró las cartas. Nat leyó una y le bastó para comprender. Realmente eran cartas bastante tristes, pero...

—Bucky, eso él ya lo superó. Está bien ahora. Cuando somos adolescentes hasta la más mínima de las cosas nos duelen.

—Pero yo le hice daño. Mucho daño. No merezco estar con él

—No digas eso. Merecen ser felices. Los dos. Deberías pensar en eso.

—Nat, dime algo. ¿Sabes si Steve, quiso... en ese tiempo... herirse a sí mismo?

Natasha suspiró y negó lentamente— Steve no es esa clase de chico, no lo conocía entonces, pero dudo que lo haya hecho.

—Pero lo pensó.

—En algún momento, todos tenemos pensamientos de esos. Vamos, Bucky, no dejes que esto te haga retroceder.

—Nat, ¿puedes dejarme solo? Necesito estar a solas.

—Sí, claro. ¿Pero, estarás bien?

—No te preocupes, tampoco soy esa clase de chico— le sonrió somera y brevemente—. Y por favor, no le digas a Steve. ¿Me lo prometes?

Natasha asintió—te lo prometo.

Lo dejó, tal vez, un poco más tranquilo, pero ella no estaba del todo tranquila. Llamó a Tony, pero Jarvis le dijo que el señor estaba ocupado en una reunión con el señor Rogers. Así que desistió y se dijo que le marcaría más tarde.

***

Efectivamente, Tony hablaba con Steve. Estaban jugando billar como cada final de mes. Era un acuerdo entre ellos, ambos dejaban de trabajar para compartir una partida, beber y hablar de sus cosas. Y ese era un día especial, porque sería la última vez que jugarían siendo solteros ambos, en teoría.

—¿Así que... lo descubriste?—Tony levantó la vista antes de tirar. Un error, ya que falló—¡Maldición!

Steve rió y tomó la tiza para preparar su propio tiro.

—Tenías razón. Inconscientemente, ya lo sabía—se inclinó sobre la mesa y posicionó el taco, tiró y logró entronerar una de las bolas. Tony bufó.

—¿Y qué harás con la boda?

Steve apoyó el taco en el piso y se apoyó un poco en él.

—Sharon estaba muy alterada hoy. Así que mañana hablaré con ella. Sé que no será divertido y menos faltando un día para la boda, pero bueno, no puedo mentirle ¿verdad?

Tony asintió. —Me parece bien, ahora quítate, es mi turno.

—No, no es verdad.

—Quita dije...—Steve rió y se dijo que no importaba— Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos muchos juegos así por delante.

Steve asintió y sonrió ampliamente.


	6. The same mistake

La visita de Sharon no le sorprendió esta vez. La chica entró sin pedir permiso y pidió que le entregara las cartas y la fotografía, pero pronto olvidó su cometido, al mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Te mudas?

Bucky asintió. Sharon lo miró boquiabierta, eso había sido rápido. Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó en silencio por un momento, recorriendo con la mirada las cajas que se apilaban aquí y allá. Bucky aún sentía los ojos hinchados, así que apartó su mirada, y no vio cuando la chica sacó su teléfono móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro

—¿Te irás?

—Sí

—¿Y volverás?

Bucky suspiró —No, no lo haré.

—¿Le dijiste a Steve?

—Aún no.

—¿Te despedirás?

—Tal vez, después, cuando esté lejos. No quiero que se repita del todo la historia.

Sharon asintió. Levantó el teléfono y lo revisó con tranquilidad mientras hablaba — Está bien. Por mí está bien. Pensé que tendríamos que tener otra conversación para que entendieras.

—Déjame las cartas y la foto.

—Si quieres—Sharon se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta—. Suerte.

—Sharon—ésta se giró con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta—Cuida de él, ¿sí?

Justo entonces, el teléfono de la chica sonó, se lo enseñó a Bucky con una sonrisa, era Steve—. ¿Sí? Buenos días, amor... Claro, te veo ahí. Besos —guardó el teléfono y abrió la puerta— Hasta siempre, James.

Bucky la vio salir y una vez más, se preguntó, si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sea como sea, tenía que salir de ahí. Y esperaba con todo su corazón que Steve fuera muy feliz.

***

Sharon llegó a la casa de Steve una hora después de su encuentro con Bucky. Entró con una sonrisa en los labios y le besó como si no hubieran discutido, ni nada por el estilo. Comenzó a hablar de la boda, de los últimos detalles, que, por supuesto, ella se encargaría de dejar a punto, porque era un día que tenía que ser más que perfecto. Pero Steve detuvo su carrera y le pidió silencio. No era para eso que le había llamado y pedido hablar.

—¿Entonces para qué?

Steve respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Sharon, tengo que ser muy sincero contigo. Sé que es muy apresurado e inoportuno, sé que todo está listo para mañana y que me vas a odiar después de esto, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo.

La chica intuyó de que iba todo eso, sabía que tenía que evitar que las palabras de Steve terminaran con su relación y la boda se cancelara. Esperaba que sucediera, pero aun así, no estaba lista para ello.

—Tú sabes lo que Bucky significa para mí—él siguió hablando con aplomo, intentando dar sus razones para así conducir suavemente a la verdad—. No esperaba volver a verlo. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad una vez más de estar con él, y simplemente no puedo dejarla de lado. Sharon, lo siento, pero...

—Hablando de Bucky—Sharon lo interrumpió, Steve retuvo las palabras en la punta de la lengua—, lo acabo de ver.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Me dijo que se iba. ¿No te lo dijo?—frunció el ceño, como si eso también le extrañara— Así que, no tendré que preocuparme por que esté o no en la boda ¿no es genial?

—Es-espera, ¿cómo qué se va? ¿A dónde? ¿Por cuánto?

Sharon se encogió de hombros. —¿No eres tú su amigo? Eso deberías saberlo tú.

Steve la miró con incredulidad. No podía ser, simplemente, no podía ser. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, pensó que todo era una estratagema de ella. Bucky no podía irse, no de nuevo.

—Mientes—le dijo sin más, con seguridad.

Sharon abrió la boca ofendida. Murmuró algo que Steve no comprendió, al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono móvil. Buscó algo y después lo miró triunfante. Era una grabación.

"¿Te vas?'" "Sí"...

La sonrisa incrédula de Steve se derrumbó conforme escuchaba la voz de Bucky. Sharon apagó la grabación y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Sabía que no me creerías, por eso lo grabe.

—No—Steve negó con la cabeza también—. Es falso. Esa grabación es falsa.

—Steve, soy buena con la tecnología, pero no soy Tony Stark, como para fabricar algo así. Si no me crees, búscalo, cariño. Ahora, me disculparás, pero tengo una cita en el spa... ¡mañana es el gran día! ¿Lo puedes creer?

Sin agregar nada más, le besó la mejilla y salió de la casa con paso apresurado.

Steve se quedó plantado en la sala de estar, con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido por varios segundos. Cuando reaccionó, se dijo de nuevo que no podía ser, que no era verdad. Así que buscó su propio teléfono y llamó a Bucky.

Ese fue el primer golpe, el teléfono dio tono de llamada, pero de inmediato se cortó. El segundo golpe vino cuando decidió llamarlo a su oficina. La secretaria de siempre le contestó con la clásica amabilidad mecanizada.

—Con James Barnes, por favor—pidió.

—Oh, lo siento, no puedo comunicarlo. El licenciado Barnes, renunció ayer.

—¿Qué?—Steve sintió que el aire comenzaba a ser escaso a su alrededor.

—Lo siento, señor. Tengo su teléfono celular, si quiere puedo...

—No, está bien así. Gracias.

Colgó. Eso debía ser una especie de pesadilla. No podía estar pasando. Simplemente se negaba a creerlo. Salió de casa y se dirigió al departamento de Bucky. Se negaba a creer que, una vez más, estuviera en la misma situación de hace diez años. Se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta y después con los nudillos, pero nadie respondió. Entonces, golpeó la puerta con la palma.

—¡Bucky! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Bucky!

Fue entonces, que una mujer salió de la puerta de al lado.

—No se gaste—le dijo y Steve se giró para mirarla—. El joven que vivía ahí, se mudó esta mañana.

Ese fue el tercer y último golpe. Steve cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, antes de poder articular otra frase.

—¿No sabe a dónde se mudó?

—Lo siento, no hablaba con él así que...

Steve asintió, le dio las gracias y bajó del edificio.

***

—Jarvis, ahora no, estoy ocupado—Tony llevaba puestas las gafas y soldaba algo con mucha concentración, cuando escuchó que su mayordomo le llamaba.

—Señor, creo que tendrá que interrumpirlo.

—Jarvis ya te dije que...

—Se trata del señor Rogers.

Tony dejó lo que hacía y se quitó los lentes, al tiempo que miraba hacia sus espaldas.

—¿Qué pasa con Steve?

—Lo espera en la sala.

Eso era muy extraño. A esa hora su amigo debería estar de luna de miel con Bucky. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que acudió sin demora al encuentro con él. Cuando Steve lo vio, se levantó del sofá y lo abrazó, en ese momento, sólo en ese momento se quebró por completo.

Tony lo sostuvo, sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Natasha le había dejado un mensaje aquella mañana, sobre que tenían que hablar e iría a visitarlo en cuanto terminara su ensayo. Le dijo que tenía que ver con Steve, pero al parecer, sea lo que sea que ella quería evitar, ya era tarde para ello.

—¿Qué sucede, Steve? Hey, ¿qué pasó?

Steve se apartó y lo miró con los ojos más tristes que Tony hubiera visto es su vida.

—Se fue—dijo con la voz rota—, otra vez. ¡Una vez más! ¡Simplemente se fue!

—¿Bucky?—Steve asintió, se sentó en el piso y hundió el rostro en sus rodillas. Tony, simplemente no podía asimilar lo que éste le decía.

—¿Por qué, Tony? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice para que me odie así?

—No te odia, oye...—Tony se acuclilló a su lado y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, infundiendo todo el apoyo que podía.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que se haya ido de nuevo y sin decirme nada?

Jarvis entró en ese momento, acompañado de Natasha. La chica se llevó una mano a la boca. No necesitó más que ver el rostro de Steve para comprender lo que estaba pasando: Bucky había hecho lo único que no debía hacer.

—Steve—se arrodilló ante él y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Él te quiere, créeme. Él te quiere.

—No, no es verdad—repitió él una y otra vez. Lloró en brazos de Natasha. Y ella también lo hizo contagiada por ese sentimiento que él transpiraba.

Tony intentó mantener la compostura, estaba pensando tan rápido como podía.

—Steve, cálmate—le dijo y éste asomó la cabeza de entre los brazos de Natasha, en tanto ésta lo miró reprobatoriamente, ¿cómo le pedía algo así?—Toma un baño, descansa. Así no puedes pensar.

—Tony...—Nat lo miró con el ceño crispado.

—Tienes razón—Steve se limpió el rostro y se puso de pie—Mañana es el gran día, ¿cierto?

—Espera—fue Tony quién, ahora, frunció el ceño—¿Te vas a casar?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no me importa. ¿Qué más da?

Tony y Natasha suspiraron. Pero lo dejaron irse sin decirle nada más. Jarvis fue el designado para llevarlo a una habitación de huéspedes. Fue entonces que, Natasha, puso al corriente a Tony de lo que sabía. Ciertamente no esperaba que Bucky tomara una decisión tan precipitada y tan equivocada, pensó que tenía tiempo de convencerlo de no hacer ninguna tontería.

—Es un idiota— concluyó Tony—, y Steve es más idiota por enamorarse de un idiota.

Nat no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, pero se le borró de inmediato.

—Tony, esas cartas... en verdad, Steve estuvo sumido en una depresión horrible. No me gustaría que pasara por lo mismo. Es eso lo que no se merece.

Tony asintió.

—Mira, Nat. En ese tiempo Steve estaba solo. Completamente solo. Esta vez es diferente, nos tiene a nosotros ¿cierto? No dejaremos que pase—se palmeó los muslos y se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tú cuida de este idiota. Yo me encargo del otro idiota.

***

Bucky creyó que se trataba del servicio a la habitación cuando tocaron a la puerta. No imaginó, pero ni por asomo, que quién atravesara el umbral fuera Tony y mucho menos, que éste lo empujara dentro de la habitación con una fuerza que sólo podía indicar enojo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Steve ya sabía que se había ido.

—¿Cómo supiste...?

—¿... qué estabas aquí? Barnes, soy Tony Stark—Dijo éste mostrando las palmas de sus manos, indicando que no podía ser más obvio—. No hay nada que no pueda hacer. Tengo mis contactos, no todos son muy honorables, pero son muy útiles para encontrar idiotas en fuga.

—Tony, no es lo que...

—Es lo que es. Te dejaste manipular por las palabras de una chica desesperada. Creíste que realmente él estaría bien sin ti. Cuando lo único que él necesitaba entonces, y necesita ahora es a ti, pedazo de imbécil.

Bucky no supo que contestar, boqueó un par de veces, pero nada salió.

—¿Sabes lo que Steve iba a hacer esta tarde?

Bucky negó.

—No, claro que no. Iba a terminar con Sharon, a cancelar la boda, para poder estar contigo. Iba a tomar el riesgo y tú, le acabas de demostrar que no valía la pena. Y ahora, ¿sabes cómo estará mañana a esta hora?

Bucky volvió a negar.

—Casado con la mujer que te llenó la cabeza de idioteces—Tony resopló y parecía que por fin podía tranquilizarse.

Bucky bajó la cabeza, realmente no tenía palabras.

—¿Lo amas?—Preguntó Tony apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Sí.

—¿Te das cuenta que cometiste una estupidez?

—Sí.

—Bien. Te voy a decir una cosa, Barnes. Mañana me encargaré de colarte en la boda, antes de la ceremonia. Habla con él, pídele perdón, arrodíllate, yo qué sé, haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero...

—Te espero mañana, frente a la estación. Si no llegas, Barnes... Escucha. La primera vez es un error, la segunda vez, es una lección mal aprendida; pero una tercera vez, si huyes una tercera vez, Barnes, me confirmarás a mí y al mundo, que eres un idiota... y que definitivamente, no mereces el amor que él te tiene.

Fue todo, Tony salió de la habitación con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado. Bucky lo vio partir sin moverse. Su mirada se dirigió a la fotografía que Sharon había intentado quemar frente a él.

Steve y él estaban sentado juntos en la escalera de la casa del primero. Sonreían. Steve tenía su antebrazo apoyado en el muslo de Bucky, y éste le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. Había cosas que nunca debieron cambiar, esa era una de ellas.

Se había dado cuenta de su error cuando salió del departamento. Se había tirado de cabeza y se había movido tan rápido para desaparecer, que no se percató de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que hace diez años. No había aprendido. Tony tenía razón. Era un idiota. Y esta vez, se sentía en arenas movedizas. Porque nadie le aseguraba que Steve, lo perdonaría.


	7. A little revenge

Steve se miró en el espejo para poder acomodarse la corbata. Se dio cuenta que su rostro lucía todo, menos descansado. Sin embargo, se había quitado un poco del aspecto herrumbroso que tenía al afeitarse. Lucía un poco más joven así, pero aún tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos. No le importaba. Se sentía en piloto automático; sin control de sus propias acciones ni pensamientos. Estaba muy lejos de sí mismo.

—¡Hey, novio!—Tony entró a la habitación trajeado y perfumado—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, Tony—Steve lo miró desde el reflejo del espejo e intentó sonreírle.

—Bien... bien triste, querrás decir ¿no?

Steve suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Se acomodó las solapas de la chaqueta, se sacudió la mangas, y levantó una ceja, como preguntando qué tal estaba, Tony levantó su pulgar, aprobando el look.

—Estaré bien, Tony. Ya pasó una vez, lo superaré de nuevo.

Tony asintió. —Bien, no sé si esto es buena idea, pero... te tengo un regalo de bodas. Hazle lo que quieras, tienes mi permiso.

Steve ladeó el rostro intrigado, Tony no dijo más, salió de la habitación con un paso apresurado y caricaturesco, y por la puerta por la que salió, entró Bucky. La respiración se le cortó por un breve momento y el corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho.

Bucky no estaba menos nervioso. Caminó hacia él lentamente y se detuvo a unos escasos tres pasos. No lo miró a los ojos, sus zapatos parecían ser más interesantes. No tenía idea de cómo comenzar aquella plática. Tal vez, por lo evidente.

—Lo siento, Steve. No debí irme así.

Steve apretó los labios y asintió un par de veces.

—Yo leí las cartas que me escribiste la primera vez que me fui. No sabía que te había afectado tanto, que me fuera así. No sabía que te había lastimado tanto—su voz comenzó a quebrarse, no quería que las lágrimas lo traicionaran, pero era lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Así que, simplemente dejó que éstas cayeran—Pensé... pensé que te había hecho tanto daño, que no merecía estar contigo. No lo merecía y tenía que hacerme a un lado...

—Espera, espera—Steve levantó su mano indicándole que parara por un momento—¿Cómo que leíste mis cartas? ¿Cómo es qué las leíste?

Bucky se limpió las mejillas antes de contestar.

—Sharon me las dio.

Steve frunció el ceño, ató hilos rápidamente y suspiró cansinamente.

—Steve, sólo quiero pedirte perdón. Actué por impulso, y...

—Claro—Steve lo sorprendió con el tono irónico en su voz—, fue un impulso. Es curioso que lo planearas tan bien ¿no? Digo, para ser un impulso, supiste desaparecer muy bien.

—Steve...

—No, déjame... déjame darme una idea—Steve caminó de un lado a otro, Bucky sintió su enojo, no lo culpaba, pero ahora, una vez más, quería salir corriendo—. Sharon te dio esas cartas y tú dijiste "Oh, cuando me fui ese pobre imbécil sufrió como un condenado a muerte. Ok. Hagámosle lo mismo una vez más, tal vez así, esta vez sí se muera"

—¡No, Steve! No es así como...

—Ok, tal vez no fue eso. Tal vez, realmente querías ser mi amante. ¿No? Sin compromisos, sin tener que soportarme todos los días. Y cuando viste que yo estaba tomando en serio estar contigo, decidiste que no, que no era así como las cosas debían de ser y te fuiste.

Bucky negó una y otra vez, intentando articular alguna palabra, pero Steve estaba siendo implacable, no le dejaba siquiera pronunciar una silaba.

—No, no—Steve le plantó un dedo frente al rostro, señalándolo—. No te atrevas a mentirme una vez más. ¡No te atrevas siquiera hablar! Tienes lengua de miel...

—Steve...

—¡Cállate! Ya tuve suficiente—Steve se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo lentamente, con los ojos enrojecidos—. Me voy a casar. Necesito estabilidad y es algo que tú no puedes darme.

Bucky bajó la mirada y sollozó, se había quedado sin voz. Asintió resignado. Quería, al menos, desearle que fuera feliz, que todo en su vida pintara bien. Quería decirle que lo amaba, que siempre lo haría. No esperaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión, sólo quería decírselo. Pero no podía seguir pensando sólo en sí mismo. No podía. Retrocedió de a poco. Y lo miró por unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Steve respiró profundamente cuando él salió de la habitación. Pero aún no había terminado...

***

Bucky escuchó que Tony le gritaba algo, pero no se detuvo. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie. Regresó al hotel dónde se había escondido y una vez encerrado en su habitación, lloró y gritó completamente enloquecido. Sí, había cometido un error, uno grave. Había abierto las heridas de Steve una a una con saña y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero éste ya no era un adolescente, era un hombre maduro que podía aceptar el dolor y vivir con él. Era una pena que Bucky no fuera así. Él no era tan fuerte. Él sólo quería ser amado por Steve, y estar con él. Sólo quería amar a Steve hasta que quedarse sin sangre en la venas.

Lloró hasta que se quedó dormido por el cansancio. Despertó por el incesante llamado a su puerta. Se incorporó del sofá confundido, sentía los ojos hinchados y aún tenía lágrimas frescas. ¿Acaso había llorado dormido? Era probable. El toque contra su puerta no se detenía. Bajó un pie del sofá, y luego otro. Si era Tony... si era Tony lo mandaría al diablo. Pero no. Cuando abrió la puerta a quién encontró fue, ni más ni menos, que a Steve.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?

—Tony me dio tu dirección—Steve le sonrió, y eso lo confundió terriblemente—. Lloraste.

Bucky lo miró sin saber que decir, suspiró y se apoyó en la puerta, todavía sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué?—Steve también apoyó la mano en la puerta, era como si previniera que Bucky la cerrara— ¿Por qué lloraste?

—Porque...—¿De verdad, estaba Steve ahí? Tal vez lo estaba soñando. Eso era muy, muy probable. Pero no se sentía como un sueño—... te perdí—dijo con un hilo de voz—. Te perdí para siempre.

—No, no lo hiciste—Steve le respondió muy tranquilo y con su mano libre limpió las lágrimas que aún estaban adheridas a las mejillas de Bucky.

—Pero dijiste...

—Ah eso... —hizo un gesto de reconocimiento— Te mentí.

—¿Ah? —lo miró con perplejidad.

—Sí, yo... —Steve le sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa bonita que hizo que Bucky aguantara la respiración para después, soltarla en un prolongado suspiro—. Fue mi pequeña venganza.

—¿Eh?

—Perdón— Bucky sintió como era abrazado con fuerza y empujado así, al interior de la habitación—. No quería hacerte llorar así.

Steve cerró la puerta con el pie, y luego, sin dejar de abrazarlo, le besó los parpados, las mejillas, la frente y hasta la nariz. Le cubrió el rostro de besos y sólo paró cuando el mismo Bucky buscó un beso en particular.

—¿Y la boda?—Preguntó Bucky con los labios aún muy cerca de los de Steve.

—Cancelada. No me malentiendas, quería casarme, pero la persona con la que quería hacerlo, no estaba ahí.

Bucky sonrió y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Steve. No había manera de describir lo que sentía. De estar en el hoyo más profundo y oscuro, ahora respiraba aire puro cubierto por los rayos del Sol.

—Fuiste muy cruel.

—Lo siento—Steve sonreía, sin soltar ni un poco el abrazo. En el fondo, aún temía que Bucky se escapara. Tal vez, tendría ese miedo permanentemente. Pero, en ese instante, ese miedo no tenía sentido.

—Pellízcame—dijo Bucky de pronto. Quería asegurarse de que no era un sueño.

Steve se encogió de hombros y obedeció sin pronunciar palabra. Aflojó un poco el abrazo y con una mano le pellizcó una nalga.

—¡Hey!—Bucky saltó y lo miró con molestia fingida.

Steve puso cara de niño bueno, provocó su risa y todo el dolor de esas casi 48 horas, desapareció.

—Te afeitaste—Bucky acarició el mentón limpio de Steve.

Estaba sentado en la cama frente a Steve, sus piernas descansaban en los muslos de éste y la única ropa que quedaba en sus cuerpos era la interior.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta? —Steve deslizó sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de su, ahora, novio.

—No estaba poniendo mucha atención. ¿Por qué te la quitaste?—le sujetó rostro y lo besó tiernamente en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Te gustaba?

Steve lo miró de reojo cuando asintió, le sujetó las muñecas y lo instó a abrazarlo por el cuello. Luego, lo besó en los labios. Bucky suspiró dentro de la boca de Steve. Disfrutó del contacto de su lengua tibia contra su paladar y la fricción estremecedora de sus dientes contra los suyos. Un hilo de saliva escurrió de entre la comisura de ambos labios y un gruñido de sus gargantas. Steve atrajo la cadera de Bucky un poco más cerca de la propia. El roce, incluso, con la tela de barrera, se sintió muy caliente. Inconscientemente, Bucky buscó ese contacto una y otra vez, con suaves pero, en opinión de Steve, sensuales ondulaciones de su cadera. Eso volvió el beso en algo más que se fusionaba con la creciente excitación dentro de sus bóxer. Respirar se volvió más complicado al tiempo que el ritmo cardíaco se les aceleraba.

Fue Steve quién decidió que era suficiente, rompió el beso y derribó a Bucky en el colchón. Tiró, entonces del bóxer de éste fuera de su cuerpo y su mano se cerró entorno a su erección. Bucky jadeó al sentir aquello, respiró por la boca, con los labios hinchados y la lengua ligeramente adormecida. Pronunció el nombre de su amante en dos imprecisos tiempos y cerró los ojos. De esa manera el toque de Steve, sus dedos resbalando por el tallo de su miembro, o presionando la cabeza con movimientos circulares, se volvía más vívido. El grado de placer se incrementó de golpe cuando no fueron los dedos, si no la lengua de Steve lo que tocó la sensible piel de su pene. Apretó los ojos y la sabana bajo sus dedos.

—Espera, Steve...—Balbuceo intentando incorporarse—. Para, para, Steve...

—¿Por qué?—Steve levantó el rostro y le miró con cara de desconcierto.

—Me... me voy a correr y no...

—¿Ah, sí?—Bucky frunció el ceño cuando el rostro de Steve se iluminó de manera peligrosa.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, se vio de nuevo sobre la cama, retorciéndose incapaz de evitar el avance de Steve y el creciente orgasmo que lo azotó como un látigo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio el rostro de su amante sonriéndole pícaramente. Quiso reclamarle pero en cuanto abrió la boca para hacerlo, recibió un beso profundo con sabor a sí mismo.

No era justo. Esa noche, al parecer, Steve no lo dejaría hacer nada. Y no es que se estuviera quejando, de ninguna manera era una queja... bueno, un poco. Él también quería tocar y probar. Quería incorporarse, pero una vez más, fue anticipado. Sorpresivamente, Steve deslizó una de sus manos entre las piernas de Bucky y por debajo de su pelvis. Con los dedos separó sus nalgas y sintió a uno de ellos bordear el aro de músculos.

—¡Steve!—Bucky se retorció intentando escapar, era un intento vano desde el principio.

—Shh—Steve le tapó la boca con su mano libre.

Su dedo penetró el interior caliente de su amante y comenzó a estirarlo lenta y suavemente. En tanto, Bucky, había aceptado la derrota y había abierto la boca para lamer y morder las yemas de sus dedos. Era lindo verlo así. No tenía reparo en decir que el lloroso y sumiso Bucky lo excitaba demasiado. Aunque el Bucky dominante tampoco estaba nada mal. No tenía prisa, la noche aún era joven, y el cuadrilátero estaba prácticamente limpio.

Bucky buscó el encuentro con los dedos de Steve dentro de él. Movió su cadera como hiciera antes, tenía una necesidad ardiente que le quemaba por dentro. Su amante parecía dispuesto a torturarlo lentamente hasta la locura. No iba a soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Y lo comprobó cuando éste, retiró sus dedos. Bucky lo miró, iba en busca de preservativos o algo, pero él se había sentido como si le quitaran la manta de encima. Se incorporó y lo sujetó de un brazo. Le obligó a caer en la cama y trepó sobre él a horcajadas.

Steve sonrió, al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por los muslos de su pareja. Lo dicho, el Bucky demandante también lo excitaba mucho. Fue el mismo Bucky, quién se deshizo de su bóxer, y quien propició que lo penetrara. Fue el quién subió y bajo por el tallo de su sexo con la respiración hecha un desastre y el rostro enrojecido. Steve sólo guiaba su cadera cada vez, mientras se empapaba de la dulce sensación. Estar dentro de Bucky era siempre increíble, era algo que le gustaba prolongar lo más posible. En cierto punto, se incorporó. Eso desequilibró el ritmo que, hasta entonces, Bucky había impuesto. Steve lo abrazó y lo besó en los labios. Un beso que nublo una vez más los sentidos de su amante y que lo volvió indefenso. Giró sobre sí mismo, y sin apartarse de él, la posición había cambiado.

Bucky sonrió cuando Steve separó más sus piernas y empujó su cadera con fuerza hacia adelante. Ahogó un gemido en su garganta e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás. Un empuje tras otro era más violento y trepidante que el anterior. Estaba siendo demolido por dentro. Se sujetó a los brazos de Steve, quien, bajo sus manos, arrugaba las sabanas, y a quien el sudor le empapa la sien. El punto culminante llegó para ambos con muy poca diferencia. Sintieron como si se les taponaran lo oídos y les cayera encima una ola de placer descomunal. Temblaron y jadearon incontrolablemente. Y después, compartieron un beso lento y cándido, antes de caer en una profunda, pero cómoda inconciencia.

***

Steve se levantó de su banco, retrocedió un par de pasos, se dio golpecitos suaves en los labios con el mango del pincel y ladeó el rostro en actitud crítica. Para él, estaba bien. A sus espaldas, muy sigilosamente, había entrado Bucky. Se deslizó como un felino por la habitación y le abrazó por la espalda sorpresivamente, Steve dio un respingo, pero en cuanto sintió el beso en su mejilla, supo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Listo?— Bucky murmuró en su oído y le provocó un pequeño escalofrío.

—Ya casi—contestó—. Sólo lavo los pinceles.

Bucky sonrió y aflojó el abrazo para permitirle moverse. Ese día, se mudaría con Steve, irían por sus cajas al almacén dónde las había dejado, y verían a los demás en casa para que les ayudaran a acomodar todo. Pintaba para ser un día de fiesta, más que de trabajo. Además, había algunas cosas de las que podría prescindir y venderlas o regalarlas, por ejemplo, su cafetera o el microondas, no había necesidad de tener dos.

Natasha ya le había llamado y le había dicho que iba en camino en una camioneta de Industrias Stark con todo el grupo; así que ellos tenían que darse prisa. Le dijo eso a Steve para que pisara el acelerador, y éste, como respuesta, se rió y le besó suavemente en los labios antes de dirigirse a la tarja.

—No me tardo, Bucky. Si quieres puedes ir sacando el auto...

Pero Bucky no le prestaba atención ya. Tenía la vista fija en el lienzo que aún tenía pintura fresca.

—Steve... ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó señalándola, pero sin despegar la vista de ella.

—Una pintura—Steve rió por lo bajo, cuando escuchó la queja de Bucky ante su respuesta sarcástica —. Es para la exposición. Ya casi se termina el plazo.

—No mandes esto—Bucky lo miró, está vez.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy yo.

—Sí, siempre eres tú.

La respuesta lo hizo enrojecer y agradeció que Steve se diera la vuelta para atender sus pinceles sucios. Se sentía muy bien saber que era fuente de inspiración para la persona que amaba. Pero no por ello, dejaba de ser un poco vergonzoso. Balbuceó algo antes de decir que le esperaría abajo en el auto, y se escabulló por la puerta sin atreverse a girar el rostro y arriesgarse a que Steve descubriera su rostro encendido.

Por su parte, Steve sólo sonrió, sabía por el tono de voz de su pareja lo que le pasaba sin necesidad de verlo. Se apresuró a limpiar los pinceles y su lugar de trabajo. Estaba en ello cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Pensé que me esperarías en el auto...—dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, sólo para descubrir que no era Bucky.

—Hola—Sharon le sonrió suavemente—. Te está esperando, no te preocupes.

Steve le saludó con una cabeceada y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

— Lo vi con el rostro hundido en el volante cuando entre al edificio—continuó ella, y cuando llegó a la altura de la pintura la observó por uno segundos, antes de señalarla—. Supongo que esto tiene que ver con eso.

Steve sonrió y asintió brevemente. Sharon, fijo su vista en la pintura un poco más. Era simple, pero cálida, con impecable técnica. No podía negarse el talento del artista, como tampoco podía negarse el sentimiento que transmitía.

—Apropiado—sentenció al mirar al joven a su derecha—, muy apegada al nombre de la exposición.

—Supongo que sí.

—"Back to you" —murmuró Sharon asintiendo y le dio un último vistazo, antes de retirarse hacia la ventana y tomar asiento en uno de los bancos que ahí había.

Steve la imitó, arrastró uno de los bancos y se sentó a su lado, contra la ventana.

—¿Cómo estás, Sharon?

—Estoy bien. Es extraño, pero estoy bien—la chica suspiró.

—Lamento haber...

—No, no te disculpes, Steve—hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. El día que te llamó Bucky, sabía que pasaría. Siempre lo has amado, no era un secreto para nadie, menos para mí.

—Aun así, nunca podré disculparme del todo contigo.

—No me debes nada. Yo me disculpo por lo de las cartas. Fue como robar tu diario y exponer tus sentimientos de una manera que no debía ser. Sólo quería que te quedaras conmigo, y sé que lo habrías hecho, si te lo hubiera pedido. Así eres tú—sonrió—. Pero, en estos días, lejos de ti, me di cuenta de que, aquel matrimonio, habría sido terrible. Ninguno de los dos habría sido feliz.

Steve no dijo nada, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y fue todo. El día de la boda, habían peleado. Sharon sabía que él iba a cancelar la boda cuando tocó a su puerta y que algo había pasado en el último momento. Aunque él no había hablado en forma de reclamo o con dureza, cuando salió el tema de las cartas, si le hizo saber que había sido bajo robarlas y llevárselas a Bucky; y eso que no sabía lo del intento de la quema de una foto. Ella, por su lado, le reclamó duramente su acercamiento con Bucky y su desliz con él. Ambos tenían un punto de desconfianza en el otro, que había abierto una brecha, entre ellos. Sharon, entonces, se dio cuenta y cuando Steve pronunció la palabra "cancelar", asintió. Ella no se creía capaz de salvar esa distancia entre ellos.

—Gracias, por salir conmigo y explicar a los invitados.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—No fue tu culpa del todo—Sharon intentó hacerle saber a su ex prometido.

—Yo diría que sí—Steve volvió a mirarla y le sonrió amable, como siempre.

Sharon negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Siempre podemos ser amigos ¿o no?

—Por supuesto.

—Me encantará poner celoso a tu novio.

Ambos rieron y después, Sharon, se puso de pie, se quitó el anillo de compromiso de su dedo anular y lo depositó en la palma de Steve.

—Quería devolvértelo. Y no te atrevas a decirme que puedo conservarlo.

Steve cerró los dedos entorno a la joya y asintió.

—Bueno, no te retengo más. Ya deben estar impacientes allá abajo—la chica se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas y volvió a sonreírle—. Steve...

—¿Sí?

—¿Me amaste?

—Sí, te amé, como no creí poder volver a amar.

Sharon sonrió ampliamente, no añadió más, dio media vuelta y salió del estudio.

Fue así como se dijeron adiós.

***

Bucky se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano cuando Tony se marchó por fin, o más bien, cuando Jarvis lo arrastró completamente borracho, fuera de la casa. Con ayuda de todos se suponía que aquello debía ser rápido, pero no lo fue y la mudanza se prolongó hasta más allá de la media noche y aún quedaron unas cuantas cajas sin abrir. Steve se sentó a su lado y apretó un hombro en señal de apoyo. Pero Bucky tenía un asunto pendiente con él, así que no dejó que el cansancio lo venciera. Había visto a Sharon salir del edificio mientras esperaba a Steve, minutos después, éste salió. No le preguntó que había ido a hacer ella ahí, para que el ánimo no se tornara raro. Además no creía que pasara nada, sólo que...tenía la duda. Preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

—Fue a devolverme esto—Steve sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón el anillo de compromiso y lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

Bucky miró el objeto desde su asiento. Lo había visto antes, pero nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención. Era un anillo sencillo y en eso radicaba su belleza. Pensar que Steve dio un anillo de compromiso e hizo la famosa pregunta, quizás de rodillas, quizás en una cena romántica, le causó dolor estomacal. Por primera vez, pudo entender el énfasis de Sharon cuando dijo aquella frase. Los celos treparon rápidamente, inundando su cerebro. Frunció el ceño, disgustado; y tal vez su expresión no disimulaba nada, porque Steve le preguntó qué tenía, al tiempo que le pinchaba una mejilla con la punta del dedo.

Bucky despegó la vista del anillo y lo miró fijamente. Sólo había una manera de amainar sus sentimientos, y poder decirle al mundo "Este chico es mío". Además, no podía esperar.

—Steve, cásate conmigo.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Esta es una historia corta, que ya tiene sus capítulos completos, así que actualizaré muy pronto.
> 
> Déjenme saber su opinión XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
